


Need To Know

by NegansOtherWife



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: He's got a plan, but its strictly need to know.





	Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little slow to update my AO3 with the Tumblr requests I've had in the past. If you haven't read this one, you're in for a treat. x
> 
> My Tumblr: https://negansaysyouearnwhatyoutake.tumblr.com

“You won’t even tell me _when_ it’ll happen, Simon!” I’d never been this frustrated and turned on simultaneously in all my life. But not in the way you’d expect. The algorithm was all wrong. 

For one, Simon in the presence of my nude body seemed to pay it no mind. Hands, which would usually be clutching my body to his own by now, laid limp by his side. His eyes, which were my favorite part of him, the emotion and depth that showed from them, seemed to gaze straight through me absent except for the brief flash of rage.

“For god’s sake! Give me something.” I desperately plead.

When I’d agreed to shower with Simon, the thought that the innocent request was nothing more than a thinly veiled pretense for sex had crossed my mind. I’d eagerly went along with the idea. There weren’t any patients in the infirmary so ducking out for a quickie was harmless. Naughty thoughts had quickly seized my conscious. I’d gotten quite the opposite actually. He’d been brooding in the corner of the shower stall for the past several minutes and it was driving me absolutely insane!

I was very particular about how I ran things. Some would dare say, I was a borderline control freak. But as a prior anesthesiologist, I’d become used to things being methodically precise—the moment _and_ the dosage—otherwise the person was as good as dead. I’d held life in my hands on multiple occasion, seen others on the brink of death.

Now it seems I’d be doing it again and if I was being honest with myself, it was quite different than anything I’d ever experienced before. 

“If you just told me what was wrong I could help you.” I begin, only to be cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

I wasn’t blind to the ongoings of the factory—I knew Simon was up to something. He’s never been one to be bossed around, his personality to brutish and dominant. It’d only taken having his buttons pushed under the right circumstances for him to launch his calculating strike. Years in the Marines had made him hyperaware of the need for a backup plan—for his backup plan, _etcetera_. 

But Negan was a wild card and the repercussions of a failed plan worried me immensely. He’d told me that he couldn’t find Negan, it’d been like he vanished out of thin air. We both knew what that meant. 

“Need to know, Nina.” He reminds me. An automated response. Really, this had been a waste. Reaching for the sponge I decide to shower as quickly as possible. The factory was especially humid today and I’d sweat through my scrubs by noon. With his back turned I can’t help but give way to my childish mannerisms, rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out for good measure.

“Don’t roll your eyes, babe. It’s unbecoming of a lady.” As much as I loved Simon, that little pet peeve of his was freaking ridiculous. Still, I knew how it bothered him so I did it again. 

With a huff, and a spin of my heels I begin to lather my skin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I tact on for good measure.

The pellets of water ricochet off his body, the droplets spraying me as he approaches. The first of many signs that he’s close. The air becomes heavier, letting the resounding tension mingle and drip with the perspiration on the stall door. 

“I can’t put you in the middle of this, Nina,” His arms encircle my waist, as he presses himself against the slickness of my back. The hard planes of his bare chest have been known to distract me in the past and I’m tempted to—believe me, just push aside the troubles that are beating at the front door. The oppressive silence that attempts to take him away from me.

How easy it would be to turn away from it all. I want to. Just not today. 

“Yes, you can,” I insist. His damp palm follows the trail of a water droplet that rests just on the cusp of my ass. Searing heat. I was always so cold but he’d always been there to warm me. It was only his heat that could penetrate so deep, “please, don’t do this.”

“Shh,” He hushes me, placing a soft kiss at the nape of my neck as his hands travel further south. I work to accommodate his unspoken request, spreading my legs farther apart so that he can manipulate the wet flesh, “I need to enjoy this moment with you, Nina.”

Something in his words doesn’t sound right, the tone is off. Not to mention his pulse quickens beneath my fingertips as I desperately drag him forward. I’ll leave this for now, I decide, the head of his dick rubs suggestively against my weeping slit.

“I want you so much, please,” I’m not above begging.

“Lift you’ll leg so you’ll have me, Nina.” _Oh_ —! His middle and index finger repeatedly spear my center as it desperately clenches around the welcomed intrusion. 

It takes me a moment to gather myself, his dexterous fingers pluck at the rigid peaks of my sensitive breasts eliciting a cry of desperation from my quivering lips. Finally, I’m able to gather the strength to place a leg up on the shower’s ledge. The silken head of his erection nestles closer.

“Say it, sweetheart.”

“Please, Simon. Fuck _me_ ,” I’d never been one for vulgarity but he loved it. The things it did to him. 

The things he could do to me.

“Lower,” He demands. So I do. Bent at the waist, a carefully placed arch. I wait to receive him. 

Heat. A different kind, pools at my belly as his length begins its descent. I love the way he stretches me, devours me from the inside out, and with his hips flush against the round of my cheeks, he sets a brutish pace.

I rock my hips in time to the unspoken rhythm he sets, pushing myself onto my toes so that he slides further within me. 

“Yes, yes, _more_!” The words tumble from my lips as his hands reach around my waist to thumb my aching bundle of nerves. He’s slick and wet, consuming me. I need him, all of him. I want to see it, see when he falls apart.

He needs me, too. “Nina put your legs around me.”

I happily oblige. 

Our mutual groans of relief mingle with one another as he slips further into my aching sex, our slicked chests pressing together until our hearts beat as one. 

"Look at me,” He growls, yet to relent his fevered pace. The blunt head of his appendage nudging my cervix in this position. The know pulls tighter in my stomach, threatening to destroy everything in its wake with heat, “touch yourself for me, Nina. I need to see you cum.”

We cum in quick succession, muffling our groans into each other’s slickened flesh. My free hand still laying limply between our sated bodies, as he sets me on my feet. I can’t help but let out an audible moan of displeasure as he slips from me, placing a gentle kiss on my bare shoulder.

“I love you, Nina.” He clutches me tighter for a moment before releasing me. Why do I feel like this is goodbye? Maybe it’s the hormones?

“I can see it’s eating at you, Simon. Please,” I try again. 

He can see how desperate I am as my eyes begin to water from sheer anxiety. “Negan’s back.”

I let out an audible gasp, weighing which emotion to fully immerse myself in. I’m torn between fear and anger. “Why? How?” I can’t seem to get the words out. 

“D.J. came to me after the bastard just drove up to the front gate. I’m going to end this Nina, for you.” He promises viciously, clutching my face in his palms so that I’m seized by the conviction in his eyes.

Not just for me, I think. 

He won’t tell me what exactly he has up his sleeve and there isn’t much I can do and knowing that Simon is just as stubborn as I am. So I drop it, deciding to return to work to catalog a shipment of medication that had arrived at the Sanctuary last week. It made me dirty, picking up a prescription bottle and reading the name, knowing that we stole from others. Negan was a cruel man, pillaging and destroying everything in his wake. There wasn’t a day that went by, that I didn’t think about what life would be like beyond his reach. 

The pounding on the infirmary’s door startles me out of my existential crisis. I have just enough time to fully straighten up, grabbing my weapon and slipping it into the waistband of my scrubs before Dwight bursts through. He’s disheveled and panicked, instantly, I know that whatever he looks so panicked about has to do with Simon.

“What’s going on?” I demand.

He stops short, his beady eyes surveying the room for imminent danger before coming to rest on my face. 

“You have to do something for me, Nina.” He steps farther into the room, “I’ve been helping Rick’s group, it’s only a matter of time before Negan finds out. He’s with Simon—”

“Simon, where is he?” I interject. 

He disregards my question, pushing a thick piece of paper into my hand before backing away. I catch his arm before he can get too far, my head is spinning and uncomfortable cramps in my stomach begin to form.

“Where?” Stressing every syllable, my fingernails imbed half-moon crescents into his skin.

“Negan has him on the factory floor,” He releases an anguished sigh, looking anywhere but at my face, “he wants to finish this, Nina, for good.”

My mind instantly begins to break down and decompose the information Dwight has given me, discarding the things that aren’t of importance. 

“What is this?” I ask, unraveling the scroll he’d given me. 

“Damn it, Nina! I already told you, it’s a  map to inform Rick’s…”

“Rick,” My voice is like a distant echo. I’m somewhere else putting together the jagged pieces to compile a whole picture. “How long…?”

“Nina,” He backs away, wrenching his hand from my grip. 

“How long?” In the next moment, it clicks, “Since the Hilltop raid, right? The raid that…killed Daniel?” The accusation hangs between us, waiting to be disputed.

It isn’t. 

I hadn’t gotten to bury my brother’s body or even say a proper goodbye. 

Dwight looks so pitiful, it’s almost hard to look him in the eye. I’m only half-listening to his pitiful excuse, “I did what I had to do, Nina. It was for the good of others—!”

I’m stepping over his dead body before I can even process it, a gun poised in hand, wildly hoping that I’m not too late. I’d always liked the Sanctuary’s extensive layout, in a factory highly populated, there weren’t many moments that I’d gotten to be alone. Before Simon I’d sought solstice in these walls, now, they seemed to be my tormentor. 

At a dead end, I’m threatened to burst into tears. I need to help Simon, do something. But my thoughts are scattered and frantic, desperately I run in the other direction. My spirits lifting, when the sound of distant grunting reaches my ears, it carries me further and onto the main floor. 

“Simon!” The desperate shriek that leaves my mouth is hardly discernible to my own ears. He turns in my direction from his position atop Negan and risks a punch to the head. I wince when he goes down, their scuffling making it hard to discern who’s actually winning. 

“You see this _shit_?” Negan waves airily to Simon’s prone body beneath his, a determined smirk unfurling across his features, “It was always meant to be you, Simon. I’ll take good care of Nina, she’ll make a great wife.“

"You keep your goddamn hands off of her,” Grabbing the collar of Negan’s shirt he gains the upper hands, but I know that it’s useless. He’ll tire soon and I can’t risk losing him at the hands of a maniac. It’s too risky to throw the gun, but suddenly a thought occurs. 

I ’d carried it all this time as a precaution but plucking it from my pocket, I knew it was always meant to serve a higher purpose. I shout, catching his attention before flinging the sharp scalpel in his direction. I’m already prepared, gun at the ready, in case he doesn’t catch it. But he does as it slides forward, wrenching it from where it lands before jamming it into the side of Negan’s neck.

He stops struggling instantly.

Defining silence. The large space fills with the sound of my muffled sobs as Simon rises from Negan’s still body. I can’t stand to look but I know I should. Reassure myself that this nightmare is over, for good. 

“Today,” Simon’s voice booms as he hunches over the still body, placing his foot atop Negan’s chest, “is the beginning of a future…where we no longer have to live in fear.”

He drops the scalpel with an echoing clink, placing a lingering kiss on my cheek as he stalks pass. 

Later, I find him hunched over a stack of papers in Negan’s office. 

 _His office_ , I mentally correct my slip up.

“What’s on your mind, lover boy?” He looks up at the sound of my voice, previously absorbed by the rough scrawling that adorns the page. 

Motioning for me to step closer he makes room in his lap and I go eagerly, comforted in his embrace. He’s alive and I can hold him, the thought of what might’ve happened if I’d been even a second late, lingers in my foresight. 

“You,” His words catch my attention and I look up from where I’d been lost in thought. He captures my face in his calloused hand until our foreheads touch and there’s nothing but him. “I love you so much, Nina. You saved my life, sweetheart.”

His lips on mine threaten to wipe away the thoughts in my head, but I’m quick to say my piece before this can go any farther, “I love you, too. But there’s something I have to tell you. Simon…” I hesitate. 

“Yes, lovely?” His furrowed brow fills my vision, concern coloring his features as he absorbs my anxious expression. I want nothing but to absorb it, take away all the hate and hurt he’ll face today and tomorrow. “You can tell me anything.”

“Simon, I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make me write better and faster! I just love hearing what you guys have to say. x


End file.
